


Regrets

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hurt, Not Happy, Other, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just like the idea of an angsty angry bitter self-loathing Snape; plus it was like three in the morning and I couldn't sleep, so yeah, here's a drabble for you or whatever you wanna call it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

_Hey, Regulus?_

_Hmm?_

_Promise me something?_

_Anything._

_Don't join you-know-who._

_Why not?_

_Just promise me you won't._

_Alright, Severus, I promise._

_Good._

You made that promise to me all those years ago. . . You promised me you wouldn't. . . You lied. And for what? To what end? Was appeasing your family really worth it? Losing you was like losing Lily. Like losing a part of myself. Not a day goes by that I don't regret not being able to save either of you. . . Regulus. . . Lily. . . Forgive me. . .


End file.
